Mighty Minotaur
The Mighty Minotaur is a minotaur monster created by Finster. He serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Teamwork". Biography Minotaur was created by Finster. Rita sent him to Earth to not let Trini and Kimberly neutralize the certain bunch of garbage. He fought with Jason, Zack, and Billy and was winning, while Trini and Kimberly were preoccupied fighting the Putties at the waste dump. Then Rita enlarged the monster after which the Rangers regroup and call on their zords. The Minotaur was more powerful than the Zords and, a brief confrontation in Megazord Tank Mode, Zordon determined the monster was too much for the Rangers' Zords. Zordon gives the Rangers their Power Weapons to battle the monster. When confronted by the Minotaur again, they destroy his weapons and then they bring their weapons together to form the Power Blaster and destroy the monster. Personality Minotaur was a brutal, sinister, wild, savage, arrogant, stubborn, destructive and menacing monster. Like with most monsters, the Minotaur was very unintelligent, speaking only in roars. Powers And Abilities Although Mighty Minotaur is one of the very early monsters to appear in the series (being the third monster as a whole), he is shown to be more powerful than the previous two monsters fought by the Rangers before hand. * 'Superhuman Strength: '''Mighty Minotaur posses incredible strength, being able to overpower both the Jason, Billy and Zack, the Rangers in battle. A double kick to his shield from Billy and Zack had no effect on him and he was able to easily deflect them. Single blows from his club were able to take down all three Rangers. Leaping up and stabbing the Tyrannosaurs with his horns was powerful enough to knock it down. * '''Durability: '''Mighty Minotaur posses incredibly thick skin that can with stand powerful, blows from the Dino Zords and not get scratch. A couple of blasts to his chest from the Triceratops Dinozord had little effect and even less happened when the Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord blasted him. Being slashed across his chest did absolutely nothing except make him drop his club from the impact. Getting blasted by the Mastadon's ice breath had no effect whilst being slammed to the ground by the Triceratop's horn chains had no effect at all. Even being blasted by the powerful Dino Megazord in Tank Mode had absolutely no effect. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his raw strength, Mighty Minotaur is also a skilled fighter, being able to take on both Jason, Billy and Zack, the Rangers with ease. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Mighty Minotaur can leap at incredible distance. * '''Fire Breath: '''Mighty Minotaur can spew out strong flames from his mouth. * '''Horn Lighting Beam: '''Mighty Minotaur can fire red and blue colored lighting beams from his horns. This was his strongest attack as it was able to cause large explosions behind the Sabretooth Dinozord and badly shake up the Tank Mode. Arsenal * '''Spike Club: '''Mighty Minotaur uses a spike club for combat. * '''Horn Shield: '''Mighty Minotaur also uses a shield to block his enemies' attacks. A powerful double kick from Billy and Zach had no effect on it. ** '''Reflection: '''Mighty Minotaur can reflect his enemies' energy based attacks with his shield. THis was shown when he blocked blasts from the three male Rangers' Blade Blasters and knocked them back, despite the attack having disassembled Bones in the previous episode. *'Horns: '''Being a Minotaur, He has a pair of bull horns to charge at his enemies. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Minotaur is voiced by actor Tom Wyner. * He was also the voices of Giant and Bones. Notes * Mighty Minotaur also appeared in the Sega Genesis game based on the show. * Mighty Minotaur is known for being the very first monster in the ''Power Rangers ''franchise to be fought by the Rangers' weapons. * Mighty Minotaur is also the very first monster to battle the Megazord Tank Mode. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters